


Is it Hot in Here?

by kogosaiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mating Bond, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogosaiyajin/pseuds/kogosaiyajin
Summary: Vegeta summons Bulma to the GR after a rough training session and sexy things ensue.A one shot set in the 3 year gap before the androids.





	Is it Hot in Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is it Hot in Here?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402621) by Nala1588. 



Vegeta’s body was slick with sweat from training. He had been at it for three hours when he fried the circuitry in the gravity room again. He knew what caused him to lose his focus and control. That goddamned minx of a woman. Prancing around Capsule Corp in her tiny lab tank and shorts, which he knew was the only thing she wore under her jumpsuit when she came to fix whatever he had broken that particular day. For months, she would come in, grumbling at him about how irresponsible he was, how he wasted her hard work and didn’t appreciate her genius.

 

Until one day when he decided to show her just how much he did appreciate it. In his own way, of course.

He wasn’t stupid, even if his strong Saiyan nose hadn’t smelled her wet arousal every time she came in, it would take a blind man to miss how she sneaked glances at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. Glances that most definitely were not aimed anywhere near his head. It was maddening, having to watch her work, seeing tiny droplets of sweat form on the back of her neck from the oppressive heat in the chamber, the cloud of scent she would leave in her wake each time she exited the room.

 

It had been a particularly long training day, the first time he finally marked her. The moon was close to full, spiking his primal desires, and when he passed her in the hallway that morning he could smell her sweet, ripe scent, instantly realizing she had been pleasuring herself. She was in her lab after, getting there before he made his way to the gravity chamber. When he passed the door her scent had kicked up even higher; he realized it was because of seeing him. It had made his ego swell with pride, and his cock swell with heated desire. That evening, after he had destroyed himself, broke to eat, and gone back to ravaging her attack bots against the strain of gravity, he hit the call button she had installed “in case you need something” for him.

 

At the time she installed it, he scoffed, but that night he grinned wickedly in anticipation, waiting for her arrival. She appeared so fast he knew she must have run as fast as her supple, shapely legs could carry her, eager to be near him. He pounced on her the moment the door was closed, pinning her to the wall and possessing her in a wild, passionate fuck that left her sobbing and quivering. She’d cried out his name as they both found their release, and the sound pushed him to fuck her tight pussy a second time, and then a third. She had found him nearly every day since then, either in the chamber or his bedroom, and on one occasion in the kitchen in the dead of night as he came in late to find her sitting on the counter nearly naked.

 

He blamed his current destruction on her. Since the marking, he could sense her tiny ki as she wandered about the compound, including the moments she spent locked in the private room of her lab, her deft fingers delving into her exquisite sex as she thought of him. He had felt her just now, and lost control of his ki as he pushed himself to go blue, not only losing his hold of the transformation but letting out a devastating pulse of energy that missed its attack bot and instead hit one of the wiring channels on the wall. While he waited for her arrival, he walked to the fridge she kept stocked with high energy drinks and grabbed a bottle, debating how many times he could bring her to orgasm today and if he could break his previous record.

 

He always felt her orgasms now, but he knew this one rocked her and she would be soaking by the time she redressed and made it to him. She entered the room and her scent dragged a deep growl from his throat.

 

“You truly are a vulgar woman, Bulma.” He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall to look at her.

 

Her stomach pooled with heat as he said her name. She couldn’t remember when he began using it instead of only calling her ‘woman’ but it made her toes curl. She licked her rosy lips and feigned innocence.

 

“Is that so? My, my, and what a naughty prince you must be, lusting after someone so vulgar.”

 

Vegeta’s mouth turned up in a smirk, but he didn’t respond.

 

Her eyes took in his body, perfect caramel skin stretched over every rippling muscle and her stomach stirred with excitement.

 

“Admit it,” she continued, “you felt me come just now, and couldn’t resist breaking something just to get me in here.”

 

He only grunted in response. Bulma sauntered toward him, unzipping the top of her purple jumpsuit to reveal the tiny black top he was so wildly fond of. He drained his drink and tossed it aside as her hand reached her hips, the space between her shirt and the suit revealing a thin strip of creamy, tantalizing flesh. He grabbed her belt and tossed it aside with one hand, wrapping the other around her and yanking her toward him. As the belt hit the floor, his other hand slid under her pert, round ass, lifting her in one smooth motion up to his hips. Her legs obligingly slipped around his waist and her hips bucked into his as she let out a small gasp.

 

Vegeta growled again, his tongue teasing its way across her collarbones and up her neck, tasting her and drinking in her smell. Her small hands wandered his back, nails grazing his scar-hardened body, feeling every place his hard won power had marked him. Bulma squeaked when his teeth found her earlobe, nipping playfully and suckling the flesh until she squirmed in his arms, trying in vain to get away as he tightened his arms about her waist. Pulling away from her ear, Vegeta crushed his lips to hers, forcing them open with his tongue and demanding entry to devour her with his mouth. She panted against him, writhing against his hard cock. He delved deep into her mouth, grazing the edge of her teeth and warring with her tongue as she returned his kiss enthusiastically.

 

He squeezed her ass and she moaned against his lips before pulling back from him and wiggling her torso and arms free from the jumpsuit. Sinking to his knees, Vegeta slid a hand up her spine and bent her backwards, arching her into him and sending her perfect tits into a mesmerizing bounce. He was throbbing in anticipation, Bulma could feel his cock pulse against her slick pussy even through the jumpsuit. She whined as he removed his hand from her ass but stopped as he began to tug impatiently at her suit and instead released her arms from his neck to rest on the floor behind her. She dropped her legs off his waist and touched her toes down, giving him free reign to tug the offending jumpsuit down.

 

“Lift.” Vegeta commanded, grabbing the underside of her thigh.

 

She obliged, slipping her slender leg free of the garment before repeating the motion on the other side.

 

The jumpsuit barely had hit the floor when he shoved down his training shorts and pulled her to him, letting out a heady groan as her silken, wet folds rubbed against his now free erection. He knew she wouldn’t even bother to wear panties when she rushed to him after her playtime in her lab room. Bulma leaned in closer as she tore off her top, rubbing her clit against his cock and pressing harder as she slid up towards the tip. Vegeta let out a hiss and his thumbs dug into her hips, where she knew she’d later sport bruises from her mate’s enthusiasm. His fingers held her ass firmly in his hands, squeezing possessively. She threw her head back in ecstasy, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen and wet from the onslaught of his kisses.

“Fuck me….please….Vegeta!” she cried out.

 

He could feel her cum running down him as he nudged her open with the tip of his dick, teasing her exquisite pussy in an exercise of intense control. Bulma whimpered, trying desperately to take him inside her as he held her above him in denial. Her hardened nipples dragged against his chest and Vegeta’s breath caught in his throat, raggedly. He used her height to his advantage, burying his face in one of her breasts and taking a sweet rosy nub in his mouth to swirl his tongue across it.

 

“What a filthy request.” He murmured, as he pulled away and pushed a little further into her entrance.

She moaned against him, sinking her teeth into his shoulder and eliciting an aroused snarl from him as he slammed her down on his cock. She cried out in agonizing pleasure, her walls convulsing around his thickness with effort, clamping down as Vegeta filled her.

 

“Hold on.” He growled, rising to his feet and stepping to the wall of the gravity room before pinning her against it like he had their first time together.

 

Vegeta lifted her legs even higher and Bulma thought she would burst trying to accommodate his length as his hands encircled her thighs and he pounded into her soaking wet sex, harder and faster.

 

“Oh, Kami FUCK!” she screamed, her head lolling to the side. She could already feel the orgasm building. Even though mere moments had passed, Vegeta somehow always managed to bring her there with incredible speed as if she were being hurled into an ocean of mind-blowing delight. He grunted, her sweet cunt milking him as she sobbed in his arms, a slave to his skills as he pumped her with increasingly rapid strokes. She came, over and over again, unearthly sensations crashing over her until she felt as if she were drowning. Bulma dug her hands into his hair, trying desperately to hold on to something, anything, as her body seemed to be falling apart and exploding from the inside.

 

Vegeta pressed his forehead to hers, whispering “Look at me, I want to watch you.”

 

Her wide, cerulean eyes met his unflinching obsidian ones and she thought her heart would burst. He slipped one hand between them then, his fingers finding her swollen clit peeking out while he fucked her mercilessly. Bulma shrieked with delight as he gently stroked her in time, synchronizing the movements of his fingers and hips. She fought to keep her eyes open, locking with his darkened and heated gaze. Her whole body began to shake, legs flailing over his shoulders. She cried out and bucked wildly, the bliss too overwhelming and too much to bear. Vegeta pressed her harder against the wall, feeling his own orgasm nearing, as he knew she was at her peak and she would fall apart when he finally made her come.

 

Her sweet, heavenly cunt was strangling him, draining him of the willpower to draw out their fucking any longer. He finally gave her clit a tiny pinch and tugged before flicking his thumb across it in a long stroke. Bulma let out a primal wail, her nails piercing the flesh on his neck and back as she came again. Vegeta roared and spilled himself in her molten depths, his cum flowing from her tight entrance as he kept fucking through his orgasm, riding out the euphoric high.

A strangled sob of pleasure escaped her lips, as was wont to happen when he destroyed her in this manner. He slowly lowered her to the floor, supporting her shaky legs by holding her waist as she touched down. He grinned at her maliciously.

 

“Was that what you were thinking about, all alone in that office of yours?”

 

Bulma let out a soft, weak laugh as she stepped away from the wall and bent to pick up her clothes.

“I actually imagined maybe we’d do it somewhere more comfortable. I guess I should install a bedroom for you here, then you can never escape my vulgar demands.” She said, her eyes twinkling.

 

“As if I would ever try to escape the paradise between your legs.”

 

She was already headed for the tiny bathroom that was there, her ass bouncing and her hips swaying with her lazy, exhausted steps. Vegeta followed after her, knowing full well he wasn’t done yet. Maybe another room where he could seduce her wouldn’t be so bad. After all, he did need to train, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Nala1588’s drawing which you can find here on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://nala1588.tumblr.com/post/175948567717/is-it-hot-in-here
> 
> The full version with additional panels can be found on her Patreon. 
> 
> Huge thanks to her for making this piece possible!


End file.
